


When I Say Run

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd discussed it, he and Mycroft, the night after his arrest.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 3x03, though it goes AU before the ending.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Say Run

They’d discussed it, he and Mycroft, the night after his arrest.

“I’m not going to prison. You know that.”

“You’ve shot a man, Sherlock. What do you think I’m supposed to do?”

He’d shrugged then, obviously unimpressed. “A pill would do. Or a blunt instrument, if that’s easier.”

“Don’t,” Mycroft had warned him in a commanding tone. _Your loss would break my heart_ , that was what his brother had told him only a few hours before.

And then he’d remembered about the undercover assignment; there was an alternative, a sporting form of suicide that would suit them better.

“Send me to Eastern Europe. They’re going to be fine with that.”

“If you wish so, brother mine,” Mycroft had eventually agreed, a weary sigh hanging in the air between them.

Here he was now, time ticking out as the six months deadline approached. His days and nights an endless stream of memories quickly fading away – and John, always John, shaking his hand on the tarmac what felt like a lifetime before.

He didn’t put up a fight when they eventually captured him. Just closed his eyes – _John, forgive me_ – and wondered if he could register the exact moment he died.

That was when a well-known voice murmured at his ear. “When I say run…”

And he ran, like he’d never done before.


End file.
